Alive in the Gray
by widowblue
Summary: A new student joins Hogwarts and upsets the natural order of life. Students realize how unprepared they are to deal with the war. Questioning of loyalty, and faith HarryDracoDivinity very confusing it will all make sense in time


**Title:** Alive in the Gray

**Author:** widowblue

**E-mail:** widowblue@hotmail.com

**Rating: **R

**Summary:** A new student joins Hogwarts and upsets the natural order of life. Students realize how unprepared they are to deal with the war. Questioning of loyalty, and faith Harry/Draco/Divinity very confusing it will all make sense in time

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF

**A/N:** This is very dark. Divinity is a bitch, deal. Major angst. This is like my second story, and I hope you like it. Please review. I am a bit lazy but I will try to update soon. Alrighty? Please R&R

*****

**Chapter 1**

_~*~*~*~_

_"Firs' years, Firs' years over here! Alright there Harry? C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind your step, now! Firs' years follow me!…Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus round this bend here…Ooooh"_

_*****_

_"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, You will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house; you will sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house common room._

_The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, and rule breaking will you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours…_

_~*~*~*~_

Harry remembered his first day at Hogwarts like it was yesterday. Now, five years later he was watching all the new first years get sorted. This was one of the few years he had been at the banquet to hear the sorting hats song and watch the sorting. The list of students began at Abercrombie, Euan! Who ended up in Gryffindor and ended with Zeller, Rose! Who landed herself in Hufflepuff?

Professor Dumbledore was just about to begin the feast when the Doors of the great hall burst open with a BANG! The figure in the doorway surveyed the hall, because of the contrast between the Great hall and the foyer the person was in shadow.

"Ah yes, our transfer student. I am glad you could make it my dear! Please come up here and we shall sort you quickly before the feast." The person who everyone has just discovered not only from Dumbledore but the fact that she had come out of the shadow was a girl, walked up the center isle towards the platform. "Students, this is Divinity Sazeth. She will be joining us this year for her fourth year and hopefully she will continue her stay into her fifth through remaining years. Please welcome her make her feel welcome."

Professor McGonagall, looking slightly flustered walked forward and motioned for Divinity to sit on the stool while the hat was placed on her head.

'Well, well, well! What have we here? Where am I to place you when there is nothing here?'

_'Place me in Slytherin.'_

_'And why would I listen to you? Hmm I know nothing about you…what if you would do much better in Hufflepuff?'_

_'I said place me in Slytherin. I am tiring of you. Do it now.'_

_'I don't think so. No one orders me around.'_

_'I must ask what I am doing then? It seems like ordering to me? Call out that I belong in Slytherin.'_

_'No'_

_'You leave me no choice then…'_

"SLYTHERIN"

'That's better' 

Divinity removed that incollent hat and walked calmly over to the Slytherin table and stared at Draco Malfoy, he shoved Goyle over to make room for the newcomer. She sat down gracefully.

'Well, Tuck in!' everyone turned away from the happenings at the Slytherin table to the feast now in front of them. Everyone but Harry.

"Draco Malfoy" Draco extended his hand.

"I know who you are," was the comment distastefully thrown, but she extended her hand also. "Divinity, but you can call me Divi. You, and only you." She added with a look at Blaise Zabini who opened his mouth to comment.

"Speaking of knowing who people are, let me introduce the crowd. That is…" Draco pointed across the table.

"Blaise Zabini, I know. Try another one." Divi commented dryly without looking up from where she was serving herself some food.

"She is…?"

"Pansy Parkinson, your *lovely* girlfriends." This comment was made in a most sarcastic way. 

"Vincent and Gregory, who you lovingly call by their surnames, Crabbe and Goyle respectively." All this was said before Draco could even point to the large boys sitting on either side of the pair. "Shall I continue?" Divi asked with a knowing smirk.

"*No*" Draco squeaked. Even though Malfoys don't squeak. It just isn't done.

"Now, can you show me where are dormitories are Draco? I am afraid I don't know my way around…" Divi pulled off a very good bewildered look. Draco got up and offered his arm to their new companion. Crabbe and Goyle quickly rose to follow, as did Blaise, and Pansy who was fuming. The rest off the Slytherins soon followed the original group out the door and down into the dungeons.

On the other side of the room at the Gryffindor table, Harry was watching the exchange. But not with contempt as Ron was, but just mere curiosity. Harry's eyes followed the group as they left the hall.

*****

Back in the Slytherin common room, Pansy showed her 'new best friend' to their dorm. When the got in and Pansy had closed the door, and pointed to Divi's bed.

"Shouldn't you be like telling me to keep my hands of your boyfriend or something?" she asked, slightly confused.

"It is all an act, just to keep people from throwing themselves at him. He is part veela,"

"I know…please continue" Divi interrupted the other girl.

"So I pretend to be his jealous girlfriend and people leave him alone."

"He Blaise and I are a very close group of friends. Crabbe and Goyle are great goons and all, but they are not too bright, as you can most likely see. Draco has been through a lot. His father is pressuring him to become a Death Eater but he doesn't want to be one. It's not a profession that he is even considering. After the life he has lived of being a child who was virtually fatherless, there is no way he wants his children to live in fear like that. Draco has no parents, his mother tells his father everything because she has too, his father is a heartless bastard who murderers innocent people! But at least he has friends. He has us…" Pansy trailed off in thought and in slight embarrassment.

"Hmm…I want you to know right away, that I wish I had friends like you and Blaise. No one in my family is a death eater, but they don't support the light either." Divi trailed off.

"Divinity, maybe we can be friends…and I think Draco already wants to be your friend and I am sure Blaise won't say no…" Pansy hopped Divinity would accept her offer, the girl before her looked like she had never had a friend in her life.

"Call me Divi, please all my friends do…" she looked up from her hands that were in her lap hopping to see something in the face of the other girl. And she did. Pansy was pleased that her reaching out to the girl did not prove fruitless.

"So…Professor Dumbledore told me to show up at what ever classes I wanted for a while to see what it was like, well the extra classes anyways. I have to go to…Potions, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration…and I think that's all of them…"

"You forgot Defense Against the Dark Arts…" Pansy paused when she heard an amused snort from Divi. "What?" Pansy questioned the undignified and slightly rude noise with the hint of a smile.

"You are all going to die. You people call the Defense Against the Dark Arts? You all really will die. None of that shit will help you. Except for the stuff Professor Lupin taught you all…" she trailed off. People seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"How do you know about Lupin? You said you hadn't been at school before. And I *know* you have never been at Hogwarts. Did you lie to me?"

"Don't jump to conclusions Pansy, I never lied, and I can explain that comment. You have to understand that I See things. Visions, other people's memories, I can read emotions in other people's eyes and not. Loads of good stuff. It can be quite interesting. I have also been tutored for the past…twelve years or so…so I can control my powers…" she couldn't continue because Pansy interrupted with,

"TWELVE YEARS! You had to be…like three when you started learning…"

"Yes…anyways I've been tutored in Dark Arts, Divination, Charms, Potions, Necromancy," she paused here for another gasp from Pansy, "Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dart Arts, Numerology, Astronomy, History, Dancing and Etiquette, Household charms, Fashion, you name it I know it.

I did so love Fashion. I loved learning to sew clothing with majick. If you even need my skills please don't hesitate to ask. Especially if the means are for mischief." Divi grinned. 

"Well! This is quite a bit to process. Classes don't start until Monday, so do you want to hang out tomorrow? I'd love to talk some more with you but I'm really tired and I want to get a bit settled in, and I would kind of like to think a bit." She stopped there realizing she was rambling and she wanted to check if the other girl was hurt by her words. Pansy was not a cruel person, usually anyways.

"Can we just chat while we settle in? Get to know what the other likes and stuff? I don't like being in new places very much with people or things I know there." Now she was embarrassed. "I can explain why, but I'll tell you tomorrow, if you want."

"Alright! You can ask me what ever you want."

"Thanks," Divi smiled at the girl standing at the foot of the other bed. "What is your favorite subject?" While she was talking, Divinity got up and went to her trunk at the foot of for new bed, she placed her hands on either side of the crest and it opened.

"I like Charms quite a bit. I love the feel of it. And all the fun things you can do." As if to prove her point she raised her wand and waved it through the air muttering a charm under her breath. Glowing rainbow colored bubbles sprouted from the end of her wand. They bounced around the ceiling of the room lightly humming.

Divinity reached up and cupped her hands around a small silver one. She giggled when it exploded into silver glitter that faded as it reached the hands cupping it.

"Thank you for making me feel better." She whispered this into the dark air as the girls climbed into their beds. Pansy just heard her whispered thanks before the girl slipped into a more even breath that sounded of a calm sleep.


End file.
